What Happened During the Skip?
by MckennaTennyson-Harper12
Summary: We all know what happened after the five year time skip, but what happened DURING those 5 years? Basically a bunch of one-shots to fill in the blanks of the five year skip. Chapter 7: Humor. "Needed some humor to make up for all the angst. I don't do good as a humor writer; I think I do better with angst." T cause I'm paranoid.
1. Victim

**Just a little angst idea that popped into my head for my OC(Dannie).**

**I only own my OCs.**

* * *

Dannie was doing everything in her power to avoid Danny today.

They'd had the worst argument of their lives earlier, and the last thing she needed was to see that jerk of a brother right now.

"Hey there Fentina." Dash said with malice.

"I'm not in the mood for my daily wailing Dash; can we reschedule?" Dannie asked harshly as she passed the bully.

"Sorry Fentina, but one of you Fentons already rescheduled, so I can't do that for you." Dash snarked.

"Dash, get lost." Dannie said exasperatedly. "I'm not in the mood."

Dash growled and dragged the unsuspecting raven into an alley before proceeding to beat her up. She dodged the first kick, and turned her chin intangible to avoid his punch, but then Danny's voice rang through her head. _At least people want me around! Nobody cares about you; you're just the spare!_

At that thought, she let her guard down and allowed Dash to beat on her for a full 15 minutes until he finally got bored and left.

Dannie tentatively got up and held her side, walking home. Once she was there, she found a note on the fridge.

_Dear Dannie,_

_Went to visit Vladdie with your mother. Danny is at Tucker's, and Jazzy-Pants is visiting Artemis._

_House is yours for the weekend._

_Love,_

_Dad._

Dannie sniffed. At least nobody would be able to hear her cry.

She grabbed a pillow from the couch and dropped it on the floor, which was where she collapsed to. She cried into the pillow for a total of 10 minutes before she finally stopped. Her brother didn't care, and her sister was a basket case.

She hurt so badly that she knew she needed medical attention, so she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and flipped it open, jabbing the speed dial for Robin.

_"Hey Dannie, where are you? I got worried when you didn't show up for training. In fact, I was just about to call you. Where are you?"_ he answered after the first ring.

"Dick... help." she choked out, coughing up a little blood.

To say that Dick was now worried was an understatement. He grabbed Billy and ran straight to the zeta tubes.

Once he'd arrived at Dannie's house, he broke down the door that stood between him and his girlfriend before running over to her and holding her in his arms, brushing her dark hair out of her face as she sobbed.

"Sh, I'm here; it's okay." the Boy Wonder looked to Billy and said, "Go call an ambulance; she needs immediate medical attention."

Looking back to the crying halfa, he frowned, petting her hair. He wasn't used to seeing Dannie look so vulnerable. Seeing her like this made him want to hit something.

When the paramedics finally arrived, Jazz ran up next to them and said, "I came to see how Dannie was; I felt responsible for what our brother said."

"What exactly did Daniel say?" Dick asked.

"He... He said she was just the spare and that nobody wanted her around." Jazz muttered.

Dick fumed. Nobody should talk to their sister like that; ever.

He didn't really care if Dannie's brother had been provoked; the next time the Boy Wonder saw his girlfriend's twin, the guy would be dead meat.

"Come. Now." Dick growled, climbing into the ambulance.

Jazz told him everything; how they'd come home earlier that day, covered in mud, and Danny was already yelling at the subject of the story, and calling her emotionally abusing names like useless, slut, and worst of all, Dee Dee. Dick didn't know the whole story behind the name Dee Dee, only that Dannie hated it, but if it made her act the way she'd been when she came to the cave 2 hours prior, it must've been pretty bad. Anyways, Danny went to Tucker's after he'd cleaned up, and Jazz hadn't seen either of her younger siblings again until now.

Dick fumed. Dannie received enough emotional trauma at school; she didn't need to get it from her own brother.

"Do you know why he was yelling at her?" Dick asked. He wanted to help, but he couldn't do anything until he had the facts.

"I'm not sure, but he must've been really mad if he called her Dee Dee." Jazz said as her face fell, thinking about the argument that her siblings had gotten into earlier that day.

"Okay, I need to know: what's up with the name Dee Dee; it doesn't seem that bad of an insult." Dick questioned, frustration dripping from his voice.

"... I'd really rather if Dannie told you, but it stands for Diamond Dandruff. When my brother and sister were about 9, Snow threw us all a New Years party. She took us to a petting zoo. Dannie was petting a goat when all of a sudden, it bit a balloon, which popped and frizzed up Dannie's hair, but also made it sparkly because the balloon had glitter on it. Snow and the other Danny came up with the name Diamond Dandruff, Dee Dee for short. Girl Dannie has always blamed the goat, but I still think it was Snow's fault for having green balloons. Anyways, she's hated the name ever since. And she gets really upset when anyone uses it as an insult." Jazz explained, looking to er wounded sister. "What would provoke my little brother into using the one name she hates most as an insult?"

Upon arrival at the hospital, Dick became antsy. Why were the doctors taking so long? Dannie couldn't be that badly injured, could she? He'd seen her have worse from Plasmius.

When the doctor came back, he said, "Excuse me, are you the family of Miss Daniella Fenton?"

"Um, she prefers Dannie, but I'm her sister and he's her boyfriend." Jazz explained.

"Well, my name is Doctor Specter," he said, and Dick snickered, "And I have good new and bad news."

"What's the bad news?" Jazz asked fearfully.

"The bad news is that she has 4 broken ribs, her left forearm is broken in two places, her right wrist is cracked, she has a minor concussion, and one of her ribs almost breached her lung." By the end of Doctor Specter's list of injuries, Jazz was as pale as her sister.

"And... the good news?" Dick asked, afraid that Jazz might faint.

"The good news is that her recovery can happen at home, and shouldn't take more than a month. However, we do want to keep her overnight, just in case." The doctor informed them.

"Thank you Doctor Specter." Jazz said, color finally returning to her cheeks.

"It's what I do." he nodded. "Only one visitor at a time."

But by this point, Dick was already gone and in Dannie's room.

"Hey Wonder Bread." she whispered. Dick flinched. He wasn't used to seeing her like this. He was used to the fellow raven being all high and mighty, powerful, strong, and snarky, but the Dannie he was used to wasn't the Dannie that was in front of him. The Dannie he was used to was her mask, and he could finally see that.

Dannie wasn't as high and mighty or powerful as she played herself to be; she was just as vulnerable as everyone else, if not more.

"Hey DP." he whispered back, rubbing her hand gently. It was her right hand, so he was being careful not to hurt her wrist.

"Don't look at me like that." Dannie pleaded. "You've got pity written all over your face, and it makes me feel weak."

Dick nodded. "Okay. I'm going to call the team; let them know you're okay."

"No, don't. I don't want them to see me like this." Dannie begged.

"They're your friends Dannie; they won't think any less of you." he promised.

"Just... not yet. Later, when I have enough energy to snark." she smirked.

Dick laughed. "Okay. As soon as you can snark though, I'm calling them."

Dannie nodded, immediately turning her attention to the TV. It was playing the Wizard of Oz.

When it showed the flying monkeys, Dannie screamed, clutching her side.

"Seriously?" Dick snickered. "The flying monkeys are still what scare you about this movie?"

"Just because I'm in the hospital, doesn't mean I'm not capable of hurting you Wonder Bread." Dannie snarked.

"Hey, you're snarking again!" Dick said excitedly. "That means I can call the team!"

Dannie got to talk to everyone, but she fell asleep soon after Artemis talked about how things had been with her and her mom.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Dick Grayson was playing with his mashed potatoes as Barbara Gordon sat down across from him.

"Hey, where's Dannie?" the redhead asked. "Is she with Mayla, Sarah and JM?"

"No." Dick answered cryptically.

"Then where is she; she never misses lunch." Babs questioned.

"Amity General." the raven replied, finally taking a bite of potatoes.

"Oh no." Barbara said quietly, looking down. "I knew I should've told someone."

"Told someone what?" Dick asked, turning his full attention to the commissioner's daughter.

"That Dannie was getting beat up every day after school." Barbara answered, guilt lacing her voice like threaded designs on gloves. "I saw it happen one day, and she begged me not to tell anyone. She said she didn't want to look weak. I should've told somebody."

Dick gripped her hand. "Who's been doing this to her? I don't want him to get away with it."

"Dash Baxter." the redhead said immediately. "How bad is she?"

"Four broken ribs, her left forearm is broken in two places, her right wrist is cracked, she has a minor concussion, and one of her ribs almost breached her lung." Dick listed off, feeling sick as he remembered how weak she'd seemed yesterday. "It makes me feel so sick to my stomach that I can't eat."

"You need to eat something; she won't want you to forsake your health for her." Barbara told the raven.

Dick shoved the tray away from himself and left the table, collecting Dannie's homework from the teachers.

When he arrived at her house, the doctor had told him she'd gone home earlier that day, she heard the halfa talking to her sister.

"Jazz, honestly, I don't care if Danny hates me; he has every right to." Dannie told her sister in annoyance.

"No, he doesn't. Okay, so you ruined his first date with Sam; it was an accident. He has no right to blame you." Jazz retorted. Lowering her voice, she added, "He had no right to call you Dee Dee; not as an insult that is."

"Okay, stop." Dannie said firmly. "You know how I feel about psychologists Jazz."

"I'm not like Spectra." Jazz replied indignantly.

"I know, but with that experience hanging over me, I don't psychologists anymore; at least not professional ones." the halfa returned.

Dick cleared his throat, and his girlfriend's attention was suddenly on him.

"Hey Dick. What's up?" Dannie said, faking happiness.

"I came by to drop off your homework." He said honestly, setting down the girl's homework on the foot of her bed.

"Thanks Dick. I owe you my life... literally." she said, and the Boy Wonder cringed.

"Don't talk like that; I hate seeing you like this." he told her, gripping her left hand tightly.

"Hey, I didn't die. I'm okay." she promised, putting his hand over her heart. "My heart is still beating strong. I'm fine."

She looked sympathetic as she added, "I'm not going anywhere."

"You promised me you'd never read my mind again." he said sternly.

"I don't need to read your mind to know how you feel Dick; I can read you like a book." she informed, her look anything but joking. "I'm right here; promise."

He took the girl into his arms and said, "I've lost everything else besides Bruce beautiful; I can't lose you too."

"You're not going to lose me. There's about a snowball's chance in Hell that I'm going to leave you anytime soon." She thought for a moment. "A very _small_ snowball's chance in Hell." she added as an after-thought.

"I know I'm being overprotective, but... it's that time of year, so I can't help it." he admitted.

Dannie raised an eyebrow until she realized what he meant. It was the anniversary of the day his family had died. "Dick... I promise, I'm never going to leave you; not when you've already lost so much. I'm not going to say I understand, because I don't, but I'm here for you... I'll _always_ be here for you; until the end of the line."

As the tears Dick had been holding back for the past couple of days finally fell, Dannie kept her arms around him firmly as she sang a song.

_Leaves from the vine,_

_Falling so slow,_

_Like fragile, tiny shells,_

_Drifting in the foam,_

_Little soldier boy,_

_Come marching home,_

_Brave soldier boy,_

_Comes marching home..._

At the end of the number, Dick was done crying, and he looked up at her and said, "Thanks."

Dannie nodded. "Remember, if you have a nightmare, you can always call me; I'm just a speed dial away if you need me."

"That offer extends both ways. If you ever have a nightmare, call me; I'm just a speed dial away." Dick replied, kissing his girlfriend's cheek.

Dannie smiled and finally decided to confide in somebody about what had been taking place after school.

"Dash Baxter has been beating me up every day after school." she admitted.

"I know. Barbara told me." he explained. "And I don't think any less of you. In fact, I think you're stronger because of it. Not many people could go through something like that as long as you did before committing suicide."

"Black Canary is going to make me do therapy; I can see it now. And you and the rest of the team are going to make me go." Dannie told him.

"Yeah, but I have a question; where did you learn that lullaby?" the acrobat asked. "It sounded a little old."

"My parents used to sing it for Danny whenever he got sick." the half ghost replied. "I thought you'd like it."

"I did. Thanks for being here for me." Dick thanked as he left her room.

"Dick?" the acrobat turned back as she said, "It's not a problem."

Dick smiled, leaving her alone in her room.

* * *

**3 and 1/2 Weeks Later**

"Dannie, I know you probably have better places to be since the team forced you into therapy, so why don't we get this over with?" Canary suggested.

"Sure, whatever." Dannie shrugged.

"Okay, so why didn't you tell anyone that you were getting beat up?" the blonde asked.

"... If I tell you, you have to promise you won't tell Robin." the halfa said hesitantly, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Nothing leaves this room." Dinah promised.

"It all started about 2 months ago. One of my friends from Amity, Tucker, Dash was beating him up until I offered to take his place. I've known Tucker since preschool; I didn't think twice. I guess it was because I knew he'd do the same thing for me. Most of the time, I can dodge Dash's attacks, but this time I couldn't; I was too distracted."

"Can you tell me why you were distracted?" Canary requested.

"..."

"What languages do you know?" the sonic screamer asked.

"I know French, German, Spanish, Romanian, Esperanto, Vietnamese, Latin, and Chinese." Dannie listed.

"Why don't you tell me why you were distracted in German, Spanish, French or Chinese?" Dinah suggested.

Dannie nodded and began her explanation in French, switching languages when she got to a different part of the story.

"_Danny et moi sommes dans un combat, et il m'a dit que personne ne voulait de moi autour et que j'étais juste la roue de secours. Il m'a appelé beaucoup de noms vraiment terribles comme salope, inutile et Dee Dee._" **(French: Danny and I got into a fight, and he told me that nobody wanted me around and that I was just the spare. He called me a lot of really terrible names like slut, useless and Dee Dee.)**

"What started the argument?" the sonic screamer asked.

"_Ich habe aus Versehen ruiniert sein erstes Date mit Sam Manson, und er gibt mir die Schuld dafür. Jazz sagt, es war ein Unfall und er hatte kein Recht, mich als eine Beleidigung nennen Dee Dee, aber ich glaube ihr nicht_." **(German: I accidentally ruined his first date with Sam Manson, and he blames me for it. Jazz says it was an accident and he had no right to call me Dee Dee as an insult, but I don't believe her.)**

"Why is Dee Dee such a bad insult?" Canary questioned, and when her patient visibly tensed, she knew she'd hit a nerve.

"_Dāng wǒ dàyuē jiǔ diǎn, xuě lāzhe wǒ, Danny hé juéshì duì yǐ dòngwùyuán wèi xīnnián wǎnhuì. Wǒ yībiān fǔmō yī zhī shānyáng, tā yǎole yīgè qìqiú. Qìqiú jiù fēi dédào chù dōu shì, bìng frizzedle wǒ de tóufà, shǐ qí zhàn zài suǒyǒu dì dìfāng. Yǒu liàng fěn de qìqiú, suǒyǐ wǒ de tóufà dōu shǎnshǎn fāguāng, kàn qǐlái xiàng wǒ yǒu tóupí xiè, dàn tā xiàng shǎnshǎn fāguāng de zuànshí, suǒyǐ wǒ dédàole zuànshí tou pí xiè, dí dí duǎn deguò yúchǔn de chuòhào. Wǒ tǎoyàn nàgè chuòhào zìcóng wǒ dédàole tā._" **(Chinese: When I was about nine, Snow took me, Danny and Jazz to a petting zoo for a New Years Party. While I was petting a goat, it bit a balloon. The balloon went flying all over the place and frizzed up my hair so that it stood all over the place. There was glitter on the balloon, so my hair was all sparkly and looked like I had dandruff, but it sparkled like diamonds, so I got the ever stupid nickname of Diamond Dandruff, Dee Dee for short. I've hated that nickname ever since I got it.)**

"So you were distracted because your brother used the nickname you hate as an insult?"

"_Sí._" Dannie nodded.

"Dannie, what your brother says doesn't define you. You're just as prone to making mistakes as he is. Everyone makes mistakes, and he had no reason to say things like that. Has he apologized?" Canary questioned.

"No. In fact, he's been avoiding me. It's like he blames himself for me getting hospitalized." the halfa replied.

"Maybe he does. Maybe he's ashamed of himself for saying the things he did." Dinah suggested.

"I never thought of it like that." Dannie pondered.

"You have a school benefit concert coming up, right? And you're allowed to perform?" the sonic screamer asked.

Dannie nodded.

"Maybe you should perform. A song that'll let people know that you're not broken." Dinah suggested.

Dannie smirked. "I know just the song."

* * *

Danny Fenton had arrived in Amity Central Park, as an anonymous member of his sister's team had requested. He didn't know why he'd been asked to meet this mystery member there, but he did know that he was there.

Out of nowhere, 4 birdarangs came and pinned the half ghost to the tree.

When the attacker came into sight, Danny saw a very angry Robin, doing his version of the Batglare.

"I uh... I take it you're mad at me?" The halfa asked, somewhat afraid for his life.

"'Mad' doesn't even _begin_ to describe it _Daniel_." Robin growled. "Where do you come off telling Dannie that she's a useless slut, that she's only the spare? Where do you come off calling her Dee Dee? I found out where the name comes from, so where do you come off using that name as an insult you _prost, idiot, egoist diavol_?"

"What did you just call me?" the Fenton asked.

"A stupid, idiotic, self-absorbed devil." the Boy Wonder gritted his teeth. "Mark my words; if you _ever_ do anything to emotionally hurt her this badly again, I will end your existence."

And with a final glare, Robin was gone.

* * *

Dannie wasn't normally one to dress nicely. In fact, she usually wore a dark purple crop-top with black straps and a black skull, a black leather jacket, a black skirt that went a little past her knees, and dark purple boots with black soles. Tonight however, she wore a dark purple t-shirt, black jeans, black boots that went to her knees, a jean jacket, and a silver chain necklace with a purple pendant.

She had a guitar strapped to her back, and when it was her turn, she heard Mayla say, "Next we've got Dannie Fenton singing Mean by Taylor Swift."

Dannie stepped out onto the stage and sat on the stool, slinging her guitar in front of her.

She began to strum a little bit before starting her song.

_You, with words like knives, and swords, and weapons that you use against me,_

_You, have knocked me off my feet again, got me feeling like I'm nothing,_

_You, with your voice like nails on chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded,_

_You, picking on the weaker man,_

Dannie paused to breath, closing her eyes as she blocked everything else out, just focusing on the music.

_Well you can take me down, _

_With just one single blow,_

_But you don't know what you don't know,_

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big ol' city,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean,_

_Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean,_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

Dannie subconsciously envisioned the night that Dash beat her up and almost went into tears, but managed to hold them back.

_You, with your switching sides and your wildfire lies and your humiliation,_

_You, have pointed out my flaws again, as if I don't already see them,_

_I walk with my head down, trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you,_

_I, just wanna feel okay again,_

_... I'll bet you got pushed around,_

_Somebody made you cold,_

_But the cycle ends right now,_

_Cause you can't lead me down that road,_

_And you don't know what you don't know,_

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big ol' city,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean,_

_Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean,_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_..._

_..._

_And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game,_

_With that same big loud opinion but, nobody's listening,_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things,_

_... Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing,_

_But all you are is, mean,_

_All you are is mean, and a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life, and mean,_

_And mean,_

_And mean,_

_And mean,_

_But someday, I'll be, living in a big ol' city,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean,_

_Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean,_

_Why you gotta be so...?_

_Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean,_

_Why you gotta be so...?_

_Someday, I'll be, big enough so you can't hit me,_

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean,_

_Why you gotta be so, mean?_

Dannie stalked off stage and slung her guitar back onto her back, smiling as she hugged Dick.

She was interrupted when she heard someone clear their throat.

She turned around to see her brother.

"Dannie... I'm sorry. I never meant what I said, I was just mad. You're my sister and you know how much I care about you. Are we good?" He apologized.

_'What do you think Dick? Should I forgive him?'_ the girl asked her boyfriend telepathically.

_'Yeah, but if he ever hurts you again, I'm going to do something so terrible he'll have nightmares for the rest of his life, _and _afterlife.'_ the Boy Wonder answered.

"Yeah." Dannie told her twin. "We're good, but if you ever call me Dee Dee again, I have friends that can make your life _and_ afterlife miserable."

* * *

**And that's all done now; my first chapter in my Surviving the Time Skip fic.**

**Please read and review.**

**Signing off,**

**MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	2. Kid Stuff

**And another chapter for my Time Skip story.**

**Pleas take into account that there are a lot of characters I don't know very well, so I apologize if anyone is OOC.**

**jim89; Please be aware that I know some of that chapter had major plot holes, but it's for the sake of the story. Also, I don't believe that Danny would be the type to give up on his sister's relationship just for fear of Robin's wrath. PS, her full name is not Danielle; It's Daniella, and she is not Dani Phantom. Dannie is an OC that I created.**

**SnowWolf22; Sorry about that; it was a temporary thing for until I could come up with my own title. Again, sorry. PS, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Sweetyj; thanks!**

**I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

_Recognized: Dannie Phantom, B-0-7._

Dannie arrived in the cave to see Batman, Doctor Fate, Superman, Green Arrow, Captain Marvel, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, and Icon waiting by the tubes,

"So what's the emergency?" she asked. "When Arrow called me, he said that it was really important."

The Leaguers shared a look before parting to show Dannie a sight that she would never forget; her teammates and cousin as toddlers.

"Oh gosh. Do I even _want_ to know how they ended up like this?" she questioned, dragging a hand across her face.

"They encountered Klarion the Witch Boy while you were busy in Amity Park, and he turned them all into toddlers, both physically and mentally. We need you to watch them while we find a way to change them back." Batman elaborated.

"And I don't have a choice because I'm your only option, right?" the halfa assumed.

"Exactly." Superman replied.

With that, they all entered the zeta tubes, leaving Dannie alone with her toddlerfied teammates and cousin.

Robin, Artemis, Zatanna, Kaldur, M'gann and Superboy were all quietly playing, each tossing a ball to a different person; Robin to Artemis, Zatanna to M'gann, and Superboy to Kaldur. Snow was laying down on the couch sleeping as Rocket played with a toy rocket ship.

Wally however, was a completely different story. He was running around the room at super-speed, with obviously no intention of slowing down.

Dannie then realized she had to call her mom and tell her that she wouldn't be home for a while.

"Hello?" her mother answered.

"Hey mom, I'm going to be staying with Artemis for the week; do you mind?" the halfa asked.

"Not at all." her mother replied in a peppy tone. "I'll be calling Artemis's mom to let her know that you need to do your homework though, and not just having fun with Artemis."

"Okay." Dannie agreed. "I'll see you at the end of the week then. Love you mom. Bye now."

Dannie looked fretfully at the toddlers in front of her and mumbled, "I just hope the team is fixed by the end of the week."

She quickly thought up something to do, but first texted Green Arrow.

_Um, I need pajamas for the toddlerfied team.-Dannie_

_There are duffelbags for each of them in their bedrooms; good luck.-Oliver Queen_

_Thanks; I'll need it.-Dannie_

Dannie went to each of their bedrooms to look for a pair of pajamas for each kid, starting with Robin's because it was the furthest from the door. She looked through his pajamas and found a little set that was red and had his logo all over them. Slinging the pajamas over her shoulder, she then proceeded to the next room; Kaldur's. The pj's she found for Kaldur were a simple red top, and a pair of black pajama bottoms. After that, she found pj's with magic stars for Zatanna, and Rocket ships for rocket. For M'gann, a bright pink nightgown. For Wally she found a pair of red pajamas with lightning bolts on them, and a set of blue pajamas with white snowflakes for snow. Finally, she found a pair of green pajamas with an arrow symbol all over them for Artemis, and Superman pajamas for Superboy.

Dannie sighed at the amount of clothes she was carrying and walked out to the living area of the cave.

"Hey guys, I have an idea." she said. All of ehr teammates, except for the still sleeping Snow, ran over to the halfa and chattered excitedly, asking what her idea was.

"I was thinking that maybe we could have a special little night, just us." the half ghost told them. "We can wear pajamas, drink some warm chocolate milk, and watch a movie on the couch. Sound good?"

They all nodded, and Dannie handed them their pajamas, sending each of the little ones off to get dressed in their respective bedrooms.

She got out sippy cups for each of them; Green Arrow for Artemis, Martian Manhunter for Miss Martian, Flash for Kid Flash, Superman for Superboy, Zatara(how did the League even find a Zatara sippy cup?) for Zatanna, Batman for Robin, Aquaman for Kaldur, Black Canary for Snow(If the brunette ever woke up), and Icon for Rocket.

She put some milk in a pot and put it on the stove to warm as she put some cocoa mix in each of the sippy cups, plus an extra, regular sized Captain marvel cup for herself. Seeing that the milk was plenty warm enough, the halfa poured the milk into the cups before shaking up each cup and placing them on the island in their kitchen. She then set up a different place for each kid to sit in the living room, with their own blanket and pillow to identify their spots.

Once the kids had come back, Dannie showed them each to their individual spots before handing out the milk and putting in what had been one of her favorite childhood movies; Winnie the Pooh.

All of the kids were quickly asleep from the comfort of the warm milk, and then the fun of a movie, and one by one, Dannie took them to their rooms to sleep in.

She had barely sat down on the couch before she heard crying from one of the bedrooms.

She followed it to Robin's room and said, "Hey little bird, what's wrong?"

When he didn't stop crying, Dannie pulled the younger version of her boyfriend into a hug. "Are you okay little guy?"

He sniffed and began speaking in a language that had become familiar to Dannie; Romanian. Over time, the halfa had learned her boyfriend's first language, just as he learned to use the language that she used whenever she was stressed, so she listened intently.

"I. .. I-AM vazut pe mămica şi tăticul lui muri din nou, si tu. Mămica şi tăticul lui trapeze rupere cabluri ca prima dată, şi acestea au scazut, dar omul care face Mamica si taticul toamna shot. NU vreau să mă lase ca mămica şi tăticul lui nu." he said quickly, wiping tears from his eyes as he cuddled a brown teddy bear that was dressed like Batman. _I... I saw Mommy and Daddy die again, and you too. Mommy and Daddy's trapeze cables snapped like the first time, and they fell, but the man that made Mommy and Daddy fall shot you. I don't want you to leave me like Mommy and Daddy did._

That made Dannie's heart break. He was scared of losing her like he'd lost his parents... and she had absolutely no idea of how to make him feel better about it.

She went out on a limb and said, "Do you know what the good thing the nightmares is Richard?"

Robin shook his head.

"They're not real. What's real, are the dreams that _we_ make, and how we live our lives everyday." the halfa told him. "I know it can hurt to lose the people close to you, and I won't say that I understand, because I don't, but do you know what I think?"

"What?" the toddler asked.

"I think your Mămica and Tati would be very proud of you Richard." she replied. "You're a good kid. I can't speak for anyone else, but _I_ am _very_ proud of you Richard. I love you very much."

The little boy looked up at her with wide eyes and said, "How much?"

Dannie bit her lip before she said, "I love you more than all the stars in the sky, and deeper than the sea."

Seemingly satisfied, Robin laid back down.

Dannie started to leave before Robin said, "Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

The halfa smiled and nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Dannie woke to a normal aged Dick Grayson next her. She'd fallen asleep while waiting for him to fall asleep, and she now knew that the team was back to normal; the spell had only lasted 24 hours.

She looked to the door and saw that it was locked. She smiled. Dick had already been up and locked the door to stop her from getting embarrassed.

A knock sounded at the door, and Dick stirred. "I'm up Bats; just give me a few minutes."

"We need you out here now Robin." Superman demanded from the other side of the door.

The doorknob began to jiggle, and Robin shouted, "Superman, I'm not decent!"

Superman's reply came only a few moments later. "Tell that to your girlfriend."

Blush crept onto both of their faces, and they got up grudgingly, walking towards the Mission Room.

"And by the way Dannie," the Boy Wonder whispered just quiet enough for his girlfriend to hear, "I love you more than all the stars in the sky and deeper than the sea too."

"So you remember what happened?" she asked.

"Yeah, and as much as I'll deny this, it was kind of nice to be a kid again." Robin admitted.

Looking at what her boyfriend was wearing, Dannie laughed.

"What?" Robin asked.

"You're wearing pajamas with your logo on them."

* * *

**And another thing that helps lead into season 2! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Signing off,**

**MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	3. Damaged

**Here is a new chapter for my Surviving the Time Skip fanfic. Please, no hate comments. Also, I only own my OCs.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dannie was listening to her father blather on about ghosts, but the second her ghost sense went off, she tensed.

Snow, who was right next to her, noticed and said, "You okay Dee Dee?"

"Fine Snow." the raven lied.

But out of nowhere, a pink blast erupted by the ecto stabilizer, and before Dannie could do anything more than put a shield around herself and Snow, it blew up.

Dannie's vision stayed clouded, the ringing in her ears ever present as the paramedics took her to Amity General and started calling loved ones to give them the terrible news; Dannie's entire family, along with Sam and Tucker, was dead, and Snow would never walk again. The only two survivors simply buried themselves deeper into their blankets when the doctors asked whether they wanted to to call any friends or something.

Dannie left Dick a text message on her amazingly not-destroyed phone, telling him to head over to Amity General as soon as he and Batman got finished rounding up the escaped Arkham inmates.

After that, the only thing she did was cry.

* * *

Everyone's a hypocrite. That was the single thought that ran through the halfa's mind whenever anyone that had ever bullied her or physically and mentally abused her dropped by, acting sorry for her and telling her that she'd get over it someday.

Hypocrites.

Then there were all the people in the science community that were stopping by and saying sorry, telling her how brilliant her parents' work had been, and how hard their deaths had hit the scientific community when a few weeks ago, they would've called Jack and Maddie Fenton crazy, ghosthunting weirdos.

Hypocrites.

She loses her entire family, and _now_ people start caring that she's hurting.

Everyone's a freaking hypocrite.

Dash had left behind his letterman's jacket, as a sort of sign that he didn't want to cause her anymore pain.

Paulina had left some white and yellow carnations. As Dannie recalled, yellow carnations meant friendship, and white carnations meant honor and remembrance. Paulina was telling the girl that they were no longer enemies, and that she should honor her family's memory.

The person who was the biggest hypocrite however, was most certainly Valerie.

Valerie. Red Huntress. The girl that hated Dannie more than anything else in the entire world, as a human or a ghost, was visiting the half-ghost in the hospital and actually being nice for a change.

"Uh, hey Dannie. I heard about what happened." the ghost-hunter said awkwardly.

"And you wanted to see if I was okay. I get it now. Everyone is a freaking hypocrite." At Valerie's raised eyebrow and look of pure confusion, Dannie added, "Everyone is all of a sudden being nice to me, Amity's leading scientists are telling me how brilliant my parents were when a week ago they would've been considered jokes in the scientific community, Paulina left flowers as a sign of friendship, and people are finally seeing the mental trauma I've gone through with the bullies at Gotham Academy, only now that I've lost everything. You wanted to see if I was okay Val, and as much as I appreciate that, I don't want you to be here because you pity me. I'd appreciate it if you'd leave now."

Seeing the look of stone on Dannie's face, Valerie left the halfa alone and went out to do her rounds as Red Huntress.

Dannie just sat down in her hospital bed for the next few hours, at least until Dick showed up.

She'd been holding back tears, but she knew that with Dick around, she could finally let them fall.

She found herself sobbing into his chest for the next half hour as he rubbed her back, silently telling her it was going to be okay; he was there for her, and he loved her.

After half an hour, Dannie had cried herself to sleep on Dick's chest, and since he refused to leave her while she was going through such a traumatic experience, the nurses brought some extra blankets for him. He only used one to drape around his shoulders.

The next morning, Dannie was already up when Dick awakened. She was sitting on the bench by the window and humming a tune aimlessly.

He soon recognized it as My Immortal by Evanescence, and said, "How are you?"

"I'll be okay, at least that's what I've been told." she replied, looking outside. "The sky is beautiful today."

"The sky?" Dick questioned.

Dannie nodded. "Danny would've made some discreet joke about it being a good day for the ghosts to give us a break. I would then either laugh, agree with him, or smack him."

Dannie's face fell, and Dick put his arms around her. "You don't have to talk about it until you're ready."

"Yeah, I do... Dick, the last thing I said to Danny was that I hated him." Dannie said, the tears visibly starting to come back.

"He knew how much you cared. Siblings say things like that. I should know; my brother is troll." Seeing Dannie's confused face, he added, "He's another kid that Bruce adopted. But the point is, siblings always say things to each other that we don't mean. For example, Jason said that you were better off with me and I... well that doesn't count because I punched him in the face."

"Little territorial, eh Grayson?" Dannie smirked.

"Look, the point is, I'm sure he knew that you didn't mean it." Dick promised her.

"I wish I could be as sure as you about that." the halfa said, looking down.

"You want to know something?" the Boy Wonder asked. "It's never going to get better. There will always be a gaping hole in your life, but the best thing you can do to get over it is to try and fill that hole. I have to head to training now. I'll tell Canary why you're not there."

Dannie nodded, wincing when she saw Vlad Masters come in.

"Hello Daniella." he said somberly. "I am truly sorry for your loss."

"Cut the act Vlad; I don't want your pity." Dannie said with venom.

"I just thought I should get to know my new daughter." he said vilely.

Dannie smirked. "Nice try fruitloop, but my parents changed their will just last month, and custody of me goes to my Aunt Paula in Gotham City if anything happens to my them. Since my parents are dead, I'll be going to live with my Aunt Paula and cousin Artemis. Also, all of their possessions, including Fenton Works, become mine once I turn 18."

Vlad scowled, leaving the room as Paula Crock wheeled in.

The Vietnamese woman pulled her niece into a hug and said, "Dannie, I am so sorry."

"There's nothing you could've done Aunt Paula. I'll be okay though. Unlike some people, I have friends and family to help me get through this." the raven assured her aunt, returning the hug. "I'll be fine."

"I'm so sorry that you lost you parents." she repeated. "I know I can never replace them, but I'll make sure that I'm always there for you."

"I love you Aunt Paula." The aforementioned teen whispered against the Vietnamese woman's chest. "I love you more than all the stars in the sky and deeper than the Ghost Zone."

At her aunt's look of confusion, Dannie said, "My mom used to say that to me when I was little."

A week later, Dannie was gathering whatever she could salvage from Fenton Works, which basically amounted to some of her brother and sister's shirts, her parents' unfinished inventions, and some of her sister's headbands.

It was that day that Dannie decided to go slightly goth; dark clothes, pierced ears, and a tiny bit of eyeliner that was like a cateye.

She wore a dark purple tank, a black leather jacket, a black skirt that was mid-thigh, dark purple leggings, and black knee-high boots with gray soles.

Her first time seeing JM, Mayla and Sarah again, their reactions, well Mayla's specifically, was, "Whoa! Going goth?"

"My best friend since kindergarten... she died the other day, along with my other friend Tucker, and my mom, dad, and siblings. She was goth. I'm trying to honor her memory." Dannie explained, her face turning a little grim.

"I'm sorry Dannie." JM said softly, pulling her now goth friend into a hug.

"It's okay. I'll be fine, or at least that's what I've been told. Sorry I was ignoring you guys for the past two weeks, but I really needed time to figure things out." the halfa explained.

"Don't worry; I would've done the same if it was my mom and dad." Sarah informed. "Not to intrude or anything, but where are you living if your family is gone?"

"I'm living with my cousin Artemis and my Aunt Paula." Dannie replied.

Later that night, Dannie went to the Ghost Zone via a naturally occurring ghost portal. Once inside, she spotted a green circus tent. Curious, Dannie looked at a poster that was attached to the tent. _'The Flying Graysons.'_ It sounded familiar, but she couldn't place it.

Shrugging, she left and went back to her new home.

* * *

**I know, it's not the best thing i've ever written, but it's the best that I could come up with.**

**If anyone has any ideas, please review to share it with me; I welcome the help.**

**Sincerely,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	4. Recovery

**jim89; Keep in mind that I said it was _pink_ blast, meaning that it was fruitloop. Let's just go with he didn't know Dannie's mom was in the house for the whole 'he wouldn't kill Maddie' thing. As far as Valerie goes, yes, Dannie did kind of vent her stress on her, but I've made this to where Dannie has taught herself to never cry unless she's with people that she cares about, so since she couldn't vent by crying at the moment, she vented on Valerie; don't worry, she'll apologize for it later.**

**I own nothing but my OCs. All rights go to their respective owners.**

* * *

Artemis and everyone else on the team had started to wonder if their half-ghost team member was ever going to return to the team. It had been around 4 months since the explosion at Fenton Works, and she still hadn't even made an effort to return to the cave.

While at the cave one time, Artemis voiced her concerns about her little cousin. The halfa had lost a considerable amount of weight(Which was bad since she didn't weigh much to begin with), she was barely eating, hardly ever started a conversation anymore, and never hung out with her friends from Gotham Academy. Artemis and her mother had tried everything to get Dannie to talk, even resorting to trying to have Jade talk sense into her, but nothing they tried would get Dannie out of her depression.

Robin had even tried talking to his girlfriend, but she found a way to connect everything he said to her to her dead family members and best friends. She'd become isolated, and nobody knew what they could do to help.

After a while, Artemis finally informed everyone that Dannie hadn't used her powers since before she lost her family. It was a shock to everyone, considering that the halfa often described how important it was for her to continuously practice so that her powers wouldn't go berserk.

The team finally resorted to their secret weapon for getting her out of her slump; Batman. Unfortunately, the Dark Knight refused to help.

"If Dannie wants out of this life, then that's her choice." he'd said. "She's just lost a lot of people that were important to her, and if she wants out, it is completely her choice."

Nearly a week later, Dannie at least showed up to the cave.

Everyone greeted her with excitement, thrilled that it seemed she'd finally gotten out of her depression until she spoke up.

"I've let my emotions get in the way of my job. I can't ask the rest of you to do the same, so I'm resigning from the team; effective immediately." she informed.

She then walked outside and stood on the top of Mount Justice, just staring out at the ocean. She was alone until Robin found her.

"You never asked how we felt about you leaving." he informed.

Dannie shrugged. "It doesn't matter; nothing you could say would stop me."

"What are you going to do now?" he asked, coming closer to her.

"I don't know. Go somewhere where no lives are resting in my hands I guess; someplace where there are no more secrets... no more lies." she finished quietly.

"Was it all a lie?" Dick whispered as he took his girlfriend's hand into his and rubbed his thumb over the silver promise ring he'd given her around a month before Fenton Works blew up.

She smiled weakly. "I love you Dick; I _never_ lied about that, but I need some time before I'll be ready to come back to the team."

The halfa pulled away from him and hesitantly changed into her ghost form before flying away. Only once he couldn't see her anymore did the Boy Wonder finally allow tears to fall. "I love you too."

* * *

**Dannie**

**Two Months Later**

The halfa was sitting in the Tower of Fate, playing chess with Kaldur's friend Garth; a common visitor to the Tower after Kaldur had asked his best friend to check in on the raven every so often. The game was played in silence until Garth managed to beat the halfa... for the third time in the past two hours.

The Atlantean sighed. "I win again. Huzzah."

"It's just a game." she shrugged solemnly.

"Kaldur told me that you used to beat Robin on a regular basis. It's hard to believe from the current level of your game." he truth, he was just trying to draw the old Dannie out, even though the old Dannie would've glared at him in such a way that the Batglare would seem mild.

"it's just a game." she repeated at a whisper.

A little upset, Garth knocked the board over and said, "I can't believe that you have given up on yourself so easily!"

She stood up and walked away as she hugged herself tightly and said, "Join the club Water Boy."

Once she was gone, he instantly felt bad.

"I could have told you that wouldn't work." Doctor Fate informed as he entered the room.

"What happened to her?" Garth questioned. "Kaldur once told me that she was one of the greatest warriors and best friends he knew, but I'm finding it hard to believe with her current status. What is she doing here?"

"She lost a lot of people whom she held dear." Fate answered. "She's trying to find her way again. Leaving the team was hard for her, so I offered her a sanctuary; a place to stay until she found herself again. We must allow her the time she needs to recover."

Garth sighed and left the tower, leaving for Atlantis.

Upon his arrival Kaldur was waiting for his friend's report on the halfa.

"How is she?" Aqualad asked.

"No better then when I started doing check ins as you asked; she still isn't the girl you described to me." Garth reported.

Kaldur's shoulders drooped. "I believe that everyone had hoped she'd be herself again by now."

"Believe me Kaldur, I'm trying, but so far, the only thing she's done that you would qualify as being herself is call me Water Boy." Garth informed.

Aqualad placed a hand on Garth's shoulder. "Sea flowers bloom when they're ready Garth; not before."

The dark haired Atlantean was about to respond until Kaldur touched his com. "Aqualad... I understand; I'll be there as soon as possible." Kaldur looked to his friend and said, "I'm sorry; I must return to the surface."

"It is alright; I promised Tula to meet with her anyways." Garth shrugged off.

* * *

**The Tower of Fate**

Dannie was sitting in the garden of the Tower of Fate, legs crossed and arms around herself tightly. She often came to the garden to think, mostly because it was the one place that felt homey to her. While thinking that day, she realized that she missed everyone on the team. She missed Wally's bad jokes, Zatanna's incredible magic, Private Atom's seriousness(No matter how irritating it got at times), Artemis's sarcasm, Snow's geek-speak, Kaldur's kindness, Superboy's broodiness(is that a word?), M'gann's sisterly sweetness, and most of all, she missed _him_; the one that had changed her life and made her a better person. Above all else, she missed Dick Grayson.

Not only did she miss Dick and the team, but she missed her aunt, Mayla, Jordyn Mackenzie, Sarah; heck, she even missed Rocket, and the southern girl drove her crazy.

She was about to lay down in the grass until Nabu entered and said, "A friend of yours has returned; someone that you believed to be gone many months ago. I believe that your brother was the one that was forced to put him out of his misery. You knew him as Solomon Grundy, correct?"

Dannie's eyes widened, and she looked to the Lord of Order in shock. "Grundy? He's back?"

Nabu nodded, using a magical orb he'd created in his hand to show her that the team was fighting her friend, and having difficulty in doing so.

"I need to get to Grundy before the team kills him." the halfa proclaimed.

"While that scenario seems unlikely, you are correct." Nabu informed. "However, this is not _your_ Grundy. This is merely an empty husk of what he once was; a husk powered by... Chaos magic."

Dannie's eyes narrowed. "So Klarion interrupted Grundy's well-deserved rest? As soon as I find that creepy little prick, I am going to blast him all the way to the Far Frozen. If anyone deserved their misery ended and being put to rest, it was Solomon Grundy."

Dannie began to leave the Tower of Fate until the Lord of Order removed his helmet temporarily and brought Zatara to light. "Dannie... this husk of Grundy... all it feels is rage, and all it wants is its own demise... In order to stop Grundy, _help_ Grundy... you must destroy him."

She nodded and grabbed her ecto-pistol from the room she'd been staying in at the Tower.

When she came back, Zatara had once again been replaced by Doctor Fate. "Are you sure that you're ready to go back?"

Dannie bit her lip before she said, "Is there any other option? I know what Grundy is capable of Doc! By the way, chances are that I would've been nicer if it was Zatara talking to me."

* * *

**Louisiana**

**July 6, 01:48 CDT**

As Superboy was swatted away by the zombie, Robin launched explosive birdarangs and Rocket attempted to use her powers to contain the creature, which worked until he slammed a hand into her and knocked her to the ground.

"Too bad that Dannie isn't here!" Artemis said as she launched an explosive arrow at the zombie. "We could really use her help with this!"

In a flash of golden light, Nabu appeared with none other than Dannie herself, albeit in ghost form.

While Rocket held Grundy inside her force-bubble, which the zombie soon escaped and created a hole that took him down to the sewers, Robin launched himself onto his girlfriend. "I missed you so much!"

She hesitantly hugged him back and whispered, "I missed you too."

Dannie looked to Fate. "Why does my pistol hurt him?"

"Because your pistol, with the enhancements I've made, is powered by ectoplasm, and Order magic. It may be the only thing that can save that poor creature." Fate admitted.

"What's he saying?" Private Atom asked.

Dannie looked away with tears in her eyes. "Your favorite movie is _Old Yeller_ Max; you know exactly what he means Private." She then looked to Nabu. "Are you sure that this is the only way to help him?"

"Yes." the Lord of Order answered sadly.

"You don't have to Dannie." Dick offered. "If you give me the gun, I can do it."

Dannie wiped her eyes. "No. Grundy was my friend, and that make him my responsibility."

The halfa jumped down the hole and searched for Grundy for nearly half an hour before finding him.

He began to growl until Dannie knelt down next to him and said, "Sh. It's okay Grundy. It's me. Remember; Ghost Face?" She put her left hand on the side of his face and stroked his cheek with her thumb. "I know what you want; what you need. If you let me, I can help you. If you let me help you, I can make the pain go away. I can help you if you let me." She added at a whisper.

"Ghost Face... Help Grundy?" the zombie asked.

Dannie smiled weakly. "That's right. Ghost Face help Grundy if Grundy lets her."

"Grundy... no hurt no more?" he wondered.

"Grundy no hurt no more." she promised. "All Grundy needs to do is let Ghost Face help."

"Grundy... no want hurt no more." he said. "Grundy... want stop hurting. Grundy... want Ghost Face help."

Dannie nodded, holding back tears. "Ghost Face will help. Just close your eyes Grundy."

He did so. Dannie stood up, and drew her pistol. "Goodbye Grundy. I hope your rest remains peaceful."

She looked away, and a moment later, a shot rang out through the sewers, and there was a glowing green and gold hole in the zombie's forehead.

* * *

A crowd of people, including reporters and camera men, was surrounding the hole that Dannie had gone down as a young man in a red tunic and black cape paced back and forth; Robin was worried for his girlfriend.

"She's been down there too long!" Robin announced.

"Agreed." Aqualad nodded. "We must go after her."

When they were about to, Dannie flew out of the hole, tears streaming down her face.

She wiped them away and said, "It's over."

"Phantom!" one of the reporters shouted. "Do you truly think that your actions in defeating Solomon Grundy tonight can atone for the misdeeds you and your brother committed against Amity Park?"

"Any comment on your dismissal from the Justice League's team of young covert operatives?" another reporter added.

Robin stepped in front of the halfa. "Spirit was never dismissed from the team; she can come back whenever she chooses."

Dannie's eyes widened.

Robin looked to her and smiled. "We never got rid of your designation; that would be like removing you from the family tree."

"Traitor!" Dannie and the others turned to see many of the anti-ghost activists looking angry and throwing insults; evidently, they weren't happy that the halfa had returned.

"Hey, back off!" Robin shouted.

"Yeah, she doesn't need to take that from you!" Artemis and Wally said at the same time.

"Guys, it's okay. I deserve some of it." Dannie admitted, stepping forward. As her and the rest of the team began walking off to the Bio-Ship, a little girl grabbed her hand. Dannie recognized the girl as Stephanie Brown; a girl whose doll she'd salvaged after the Ghost Writer nearly ruined Christmas.

"Thanks you for saving my doll Miss Phantom." she said quietly. "You're my hero."

Dannie smiled fondly at the little girl and knelt down in front of her. "You take good care of your family, okay?"

The little girl nodded and then ran back to her parents as the halfa stood up and continued to walk away with her friends.

* * *

**I know, it sucks, but I liked this idea, and it wouldn't leave me as a way to help with Dannie's recovery, so that's where this came from.**

**Signing off,**

**MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	5. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Just a little angst idea that I came up with while reading KodiakWolfe13's Young Justice.**

**I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

Dick made three mistakes that day, and now his girlfriend was dead.

* * *

Dick Grayson-Robin- was not happy with his girlfriend; not happy _at all_. The team had been assigned a mission to rescue Danielle Phantom from the Guys in White, and rather than wait for back up after finding the clone, Dannie had chosen to go it alone to rescue her daughter.

It wasn't so much that Dannie had been disobedient(She'd been so on several occasions) that made the Boy Wonder mad as it was that she endangered her life by doing so; the almost done healing rib she had from when Dash attacked her(A certain Dynamic Duo put the Quarterback in jail after a certain Boy Wonder gave him a beating for doing so) had cracked again, and though it was only a small crack, Robin was angry that the halfa hadn't told them until the pain became unbearable, which was three days after the fact.

"So... I'm guessing you're mad at me?" the girl shifted uncomfortably.

"Mad?" he turned to her, and she flinched at the tone of his voice. "Dannie, mad doesn't even begin to describe it! This is probably the hundredth time that I've had to save you from one of Batman's self-preservation lectures because you did something reckless!"

She looked down. "Doing so has saved lives multiple times." she mumbled.

"True, but we agreed that you were going to wait for at least _one_ person on the team to come and act as your back up, so not only did you disobey Batman's _direct_ order, but you also _deceived _me, and _lied_ to me!" Dick shouted.

Dannie suddenly found her shoes very interesting. "When you put it that way... Dick, I'm sorry, but I wasn't thinking in my perspective as Dannie Phantom; I was thinking in the perspective of a mother. My child was in danger; that was the only thing going through my mind."

Dick pinched the bridge of his nose. "This isn't the first time Dannie."

He closed his eyes and said, "Sometimes I wish that I had never even met you."

The halfa's head snapped up, and tears pooled at the corner of her eyes as she turned and ran for the zeta tubes.

Dick's eyes snapped open as he realized what he had said. He hadn't meant for it to come out like that; he just wanted her to stop being so reckless.

He heard a ghostly female voice say, _"So you have wished it, so it shall be."_

A bright light flashed, and Dick found himself staring at the ceiling in his bedroom at Wayne Manor. He raised an eyebrow. Hadn't he just been talking to(_yelling at_) Dannie in the cave? He shrugged. He'd give her time to cool off and calm down, and then he would talk to her.

He got ready and went to school, but didn't see Dannie in Algebra class. He went up to Barbara and said, "Hey Babs, have you seen Dannie?"

"Dannie who?" the redhead asked.

"Dannie Fenton; my girlfriend?" he said, hoping to jog his friend's memory.

"Dick, you don't have a girlfriend." Barbara said confusedly. "Are you feeling okay? Maybe you should go home for the rest of the day; I could make an excuse for you."

"Babs, I feel fine, but where is Dannie?" he repeated his previous question.

"As far as I know, there has never been a Dannie Fenton in our school Dick. Are you _sure_ that you're feeling okay?" she checked.

"I told you Barb; I feel fine." Dick grunted.

After school, he went to Artemis's apartment to see if Dannie was at home sick. The archer informed that Dannie had been missing for almost two years now.

As soon as he knew that, the Boy Wonder made sure that Batman was going to be gone on a League mission for a while before making use of the Batcomputer and began looking for everything possible to try and find Dannie.

Alfred stopped by around dinner time with a tray of food for the raven haired teen.

"Master Dick, what is the matter? I haven't seen you work this hard since Master Bruce went missing not long after you first became Robin." the butler questioned.

"If I told you, you'd either call me crazy and then insist that I need to rest when I'm perfectly fine, or call me crazy and pump me full of drugs." the Boy Wonder answered, not looking up from the computer.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "It really depends on how crazy the story is Master Dick."

Dick sighed. "I have a girlfriend; Dannie Fenton. She's on the team, and we've been dating for about a year now, but Artemis, her cousin, insists that she's been missing for almost two years. She's a half ghost half human hybrid, otherwise known as halfa, and she also goes by Dannie Phantom, Shadow, Spirit, and who knows how many other aliases. I seem to be the only one that can remember her; I was talking to her, well more like yelling at her for being reckless, just last night!"

Alfred's eyes widened considerably. "Perhaps you _should_ get some rest Master Dick."

"Not until I figure out what happened to my girlfriend." the acrobat argued.

* * *

Dannie's stomach lurched as she coughed up the minimal amount of food that she had in her stomach. She'd had enough of this. She'd had enough of the constant tests that made her lose everything in her stomach, the experimentation that made her hurt all over, but most of all, she'd had enough of the GiW taunting her with chances to escape, only to recapture her seconds later.

She felt tears pool at the corners of her eyes, and one of the agents(Agent Z, she remembered) slapped her and said, "Don't you cry, you little _Freak_."

She took deep breaths and manages to stop herself from crying.

"Good. You're not a human being; not anymore." he lectured. "You don't have feelings, do you understand _Fr__eak_?"

"Yes sir." she mumbled.

"I can't hear you!" he shouted.

"Yes sir!" she hollered, careful not to make it sound like a scream.

"Good. You're never getting away from here; you're too valuable to lose." he informed. "And nobody is ever going to look for you. Who could ever care about a little freak like you?"

She pulled her knees into her chest and held back tears, staying quiet like the good little test subject that she was.

She hated it when Dick yelled at her. No, Agent Z; this guy was Agent Z. That name had eluded her for the two years that she'd been with the Guys in White. It always ran through her head, yet she had no idea where it came from. Dick, Dick, Dick... where did she get that name from? She racked her brain, struggling to remember where that name had come from, but she couldn't. For all she knew, Dick was the name she'd given to a pet hamster or something.

At that sad thought, she curled into a ball and went to sleep on the white tile floor.

* * *

When Dick finally figured out where Dannie was, he almost screamed in terror. The Guys in White. Because of the wish he'd made, his girlfriend had been with the Guys in White for two years.

"No." he gasped.

He quickly threw his uniform on and then jumped onto his motorbike, revving it up and riding until he'd reached the facility where Dannie was being held.

He barged into the facility, not caring that he had tripped the alarms, and fought off any of the GiW agents that tried to keep him away from his girlfriend. When he arrived at Dannie's cell, he locked himself in with the girl. She'd most certainly seen better days. She was wearing a white hospital gown that just barely covered her bust, her hair was a messy, matted mess that went to her knees, and she didn't look like she'd eaten in days. Her eyes were nervously flashing back and forth between blue and green.

"Who-Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Robin, but you can call me Dick. I'm here to take you home." he said, extending a hand to her.

She shook her head. "No. No, you're just another GiW agent dressed like a hero to try and trick me; give me false hope!"

Dick's eyes widened. These government guys had really screwed her up. He knelt down to her and said, "I promise that I'm not with the Guys in White. Listen to me, please. Have you ever heard of a ghost named Desiree?" The halfa shook her head. "Well, she's kind of like a genie. She has the power to grant wishes. She heard a wish that I made, and it altered the timeline. Dannie," she jerked her head up; nobody had used her real name since she arrived at this facility, "I was upset with you because you did something reckless. I wished that I had never met you, and it was without a doubt the worst mistake in my _entire_ life. I love you, and I am so sorry that my mistake made you go through this."

"Prove that I trusted you in this so-called 'alternate timeline'." she trembled. "Tell me something that I would only tell someone that I truly trust."

Dick racked his brain, trying to remember something that she'd only told him. He said 'aha' when he found something that he remembered her saying she would only tell someone she trusted about.

_Leaves from the vine,_

_Falling so slow,_

_Like fragile, tiny shells,_

_Drifting in the foam,_

_Little, soldier boy, come marching home,_

_Brave, soldier boy, comes marching home._

Her head snapped up as she realized that the Boy Wonder was telling the truth. "Take my hand; I can get you out of here."

She hesitantly took his hand and he ran her out of the facility. When they reached Robin's motorcycle, she stared nervously at the pure white building. If she hadn't been imprisoned there for two years, she would've thought it was beautiful. A loud bang sounded through the area, and Dannie held her middle, wincing in pain. As she fell back, Dick caught her and said, "No! No, no, no!"

He helped her to lay back and said, "No, don't you dare die on me! We-We still need to make things go back to normal, remember?"

"It's too late." she whispered.

"It's-It's never too late." Dick sobbed.

She looked up and said, "The sky is so beautiful."

He looked up and said, "Y-Yeah, it is."

"I never thought I'd get the chance to see it again." she whispered in pure happiness. She leaned up and pressed a weak kiss to the Boy Wonder's lips. "Thank you... Dick."

She went limp in Dick's arms and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. He gasped. "No. No!"

His bottom lip trembled, and he did everything in his power to keep from crying, but it was null and void as he held his dead girlfriend to his chest.

His first mistake was getting angry with her. His second mistake was wishing he'd never met her. His third mistake was not getting on the bike as soon as possible and riding away with his mentally unstable girlfriend. Dick made three mistakes that day, and now his girlfriend was dead.

Dannie was dead. His _angel_ was dead. He made three mistakes, and now the love of his life was dead.

He closed his eyes.

"Time out."

When Dick opened his eyes, he saw a paused version of Dannie's retreating figure.

"I hope that you appreciate this." he turned to see Clockwork; the ghost of time itself.

"Is that Dannie?" he breathed.

"Indeed it is." the(at the moment) middle-aged ghost confirmed as he changed to his baby form.

"But... But Dannie's dead! And it's all my fault! I made three mistakes today, and my girlfriend paid the price!" he screamed.

"Not anymore. Now, that outcome only exists in another dimension." the violet robed ghost informed. "She lives. I just thought that I'd give you a taste of what could've happened."

"What?" the raven asked.

"Every dimension where you never met Dannie, never loved her, never kissed her, never comforted her, she either died in some way or went to the side of darkness." Clockwork explained. "In most cases of the death scenario, it was GiW inflicted, or suicide, though there were a few instances where she either didn't exist, or she never had powers and was killed of disease, car crash, earthquake, house fire, etc.. In some universes, she would slit her throat, hang herself, jump off of a building, take a bullet to her, or even breathe in hydrogen-cyanide."

Robin rubbed his hands down his face. "I screwed up."

"Indeed, but then again, we all do from time to time." the baby-faced ghost replied, changing to middle-aged form again. He pressed the top of his staff. "Time in."

Dick took off in a sprint after his girlfriend. "Dannie, wait!"

When the ghost girl didn't slow down, he picked up the pace and caught her by the wrist. "Dannie, I'm sorry; I didn't mean what I said. I love you more than all the stars in the sky and deeper than the sea."

She turned to look at him, tears presently falling down her cheeks. "Y-You mean that?"

"Of course. I love you." he said, and then he pressed a kiss to his very much alive girlfriend's forehead.

His girlfriend was alive, and he would never make the same three mistakes again.

* * *

**Dannie: You killed me?! *Tosses an ecto ball at me***

**It was only temporary! *hides as Dannie pulls out her ecto-gun* You can't kill me! If you kill me, then your story won't get finished!**

**Dannie: It wouldn't get finished if you killed me either, now would it MK!**

**Roy! Save me!**

***Red Arrow comes in* Babe, what-*Notices Dannie and begins to scowl* Phantom, why are you killing my girlfriend? She's the author!**

**Dannie: She killed me!**

***Peeks out from behind the sofa* Temporarily; Clockwork brought you back!**

**Red Arrow: *Sighs* How about a deal? Mckenna, you don't 'kill' Dannie again until season 2, and Dannie, you let the author/my girlfriend live?"**

**Dannie:*Thinks* On one condition; you have to have an archery shoot-off with Arty, and let her win, but don't let her know that you let her win.**

**Red Arrow: *Grumbles* Fine.**

**Um... Nobody kill me?**

**Signing off(Hopefully not for the last time),**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	6. Fear

**Ages of the team: Spirit-16, Robin-16, Artemis-17, Kid Flash-18, Miss Martian(Technically)-18, Superboy(Technically)-18, Aqualad-19, Zatanna-16, Private Atom-16, Athena-18, Rocket-18. **

**Highly based off of an internet series on youtube called Nightwing: The Series and Batman: Under the Red Hood in the beginning.**

**OMG. I just read the latest chapter of When Lightning Strikes by SnowWolf22. I cried at the end. I really want to know what happens next! No offense to SnowWolf22; I love your technique.**

**I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

Dannie was growing impatient waiting for her boyfriend as she called his phone for around the fifth time.

_"You've reached Dick Grayson; you know what to do. Oh, and if this is Dannie, I'm sorry I'm late."_

She hung up as Dick jumped onto the ledge and said, "So sorry that I'm late."

"It's fine." she assured him.

"No, it isn't. My duties as Robin have been getting in the way of our relationship, and I don't like it." he informed. "Bruce has been on a real tear trying to find the Joker so... what're you going to, right?"

"Isn't he always? I've got my own psycho clown to deal with, so I feel for him. Clowns are not fun. But again, isn't he always?" Dannie grinned.

Dick pondered this thought before he said, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He sniffed the air and said, "Mmm, what smells good?"

He wandered to the kitchen of Dannie's apartment, which she had moved into after realizing that her Aunt and cousin's couldn't contain three people, and found the dinner that she had made for them; steak, green beans, and macaroni salad.

"Oh!" he turned back to Dannie. "You cooked."

"It's cold now." she informed.

"Let me be the judge of that." Dick retorted. He cut a small piece of steak and said, "Mmm! Tastes very fresh!" At Dannie's incredulous look, he said, "Dannie, come on; I'm sorry. Joker's been on a rampage lately, and Bruce has been breathing down my neck. It's been... It's been tough."

"Do you need any help?" she asked. "Amity Park can survive without me for one night Dick."

He scoffed. "I have enough trouble keeping an eye on Bruce, let alone you."

"You're the one that needs looking after Boy Wonder." she retorted.

"Is that right?" Dick questioned.

Dannie nodded. The two were about to kiss when Dick's communicator went off. _"Grayson. Joker thugs sighted at the courthouse."_

"I'm on it." he replied.

They tried to kiss again, but Bruce's voice sounded through the communicator once more. _"Robin, now!"_

"Okay! I'll be right there!" the Boy Wonder shouted.

"Be careful Wonder Bread." Dannie said as he threw his coat off, which concealed his uniform.

"Never. Oh, and don't you dare throw that steak away! I'll be back as soon as I can." he informed as he used his grappling hook to swing away.

Two hours later, Dannie was still waiting and finally decided to throw the steak away.

She placed the plates in the sink, and as she was walking away, she heard a knock at the door.

She walked towards it and said, "Too late for leftovers Dick; they're in the trash."

She opened the door, only to gasp when she saw Joker with his sick, sadistic face, smiling psychotically. In pure panic, Dannie attempted to change to ghost form, but was hit upside the head with a crowbar before she could complete her transformation, causing her to slip out of consciousness.

When she awakened, there were glowing green handcuffs holding her hands and feet together, with a belt version of the Plasmius Maximus around her waist.

* * *

**Dick Grayson**

**When Dannie woke up**

Dick arrived in Dannie's apartment and said, "Sorry I took so long, but the Joker got away and Bruce gave me a huge lecture about everything I did wrong."

He looked at the kitchen table and said, "Dannie, why didn't you save the leftovers? I told you I'd be back as soon as I could."

Realizing that she wasn't answering him, Dick looked around and said, "Dannie, this isn't funny; where are you?"

He finally found a note in front of the front door, and his heart stopped when he saw who it was from.

_Guess who I found Boy Blunder? Didn't know ya had a girlfriend! By the way, she'd like me to tell you that she loves ya! If you ever want to see her alive again, you'll come to Sarajevo._

_Signed,_

_Uncle J._

The note fell from Dick's hands, with a single tear to follow.

Dick threw his jacket off and clipped his cape on, buckling his utility belt around his waist.

He jumped off of Dannie's balcony and onto his motorcycle, riding as fast as possible to Sarajevo.

* * *

**Bosnia**

A cup of red wine fell from the hands of an assassin, and he said, "I never should've allied myself with a madman." He turned to his servant and said, "Where are they?"

"In Sarajevo sir. And... he has the boy's lover."

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse within Sarajevo, a black haired teenager with blue eyes was sitting on the ground with many bruises already covering her body, and a black eye already present on the left side of her face with a swollen cheek to accompany it.

The black combat boots she'd been wearing had been removed, and the cold nipped at her toes in way that hadn't happened since before she discovered her cryokinesis.

She panted and groaned as she forced herself to look at her captor.

***Whack!***

The girl was suddenly on her side as she struggled to keep herself from crying out in pain. She coughed, trying to replenish the air that she was losing from breathing so heavily, and did everything in her power to stay awake.

"Wow." the demonic clown said in mock awe. "That looked like it really hurt."

"Please." She gasped. "I've had paper cuts that hurt more." She hadn't. She was trying to stall until she could get away.

"Tell me sweetums, what is Robby's real name?" the demonic clown questioned. She glared at him. Like she'd give up that little tidbit of information to a murdering psychopath like the Joker.

"Kiss... My-"

"Language sugar plum." the Joker chastised.

He whacked her across the chest with the crowbar, causing her to end up on her back. "Oh. Now that looked like it hurt more. Let's try and clear this up, okay pumpkin? What hurts more? A?" ***Whack!*** "Or B?" ***Whack!*** "Forehand?" ***Whack!*** "Or backhand?" ***Whack!***

The girl was now laying on her thoroughly bruised chest as the madman cackled, and she tried to speak.

Joker leaned down next to her face and mock whispered, "A little louder lambchop! I think you might have a collapsed lung; that always impedes the oratory."

Dannie weakly lifted her head and spat blood onto her captors cheek. She'd always despised clowns, but Joker and Freakshow gave her a reason to fear them.

Joker grabbed her hair and lifted her head up before slamming it onto the ground. He stood up and took out a hankie, using it to clean his face.

"Now that was rude. Your Boy Blunder boyfriend has some manners." Joker chastised. Dannie simply looked up and smirked as the blood stained her usually bright white teeth pastel pink.

"I suppose I'm going to have to teach you a lesson so that you can be more like him." the Clown Prince of Crime pondered this thought before he said, "Nah. I'm just going to keep beating you with this crowbar."

Tears pricked at Dannie's eyes. She was sick of the pain. All she wanted was for it to end. Focusing as much as possible, she forced herself into a coma.

* * *

"Where is the boy?" Ra's asked.

"He's on his way." the servant replied. "But sir... he may not make it there in time."

* * *

Robin swerved through the streets of Sarajevo, looking for the warehouse that his girlfriend was being kept in.

He had to find her; he just had to.

* * *

The Joker left the warehouse and said, "Okay kiddo, I've got to go. It's been fun though, right? Well, maybe a smidge more fun for me. I'm just guessing since you're being awful quiet. Anyway, be a good girl; finish your homework and be in bed by nine. Oh. And tell Boy Blunder I said... 'Hello'."

He then cackled and closed the door to the warehouse, where Dannie laid bloody, bruised, beaten, and unconscious on the ground.

Joker was about to leave when a fist collided with his face. "Ah, Wonder Boy, you finally decided to join us. I'd prepare myself if I were you; Girl Wonder isn't in the best shape right now. Is it alright if I call the little lamb chop that; Girl Wonder?"

Robin angrily kicked the Joker in the place where the sun don't shine before punching the clown's lights out. He tried to open the door, but when he couldn't, he slammed his shoulder against it to open the door.

He saw Dannie laying on her side towards the back of the warehouse and ran to her, using the lock pick in his glove to get her hands and legs free of the ectoranium hand-cuffs. When the halfa's arm fell limply, Dick's fingers instantly went to her neck, where he searched for her pulse, sighing when he found it. It was weak, but it was there. He lifted her up bridal style and rushed out of the warehouse, calling the cave.

"Robin to cave; do you read?"

_"This is the cave."_ Aqualad answered. _"What is it Robin?"_

"How fast can you, M'gann, Wally and Artemis be in Sarajevo?" Dick questioned, skipping straight to the point.

_"Ten minutes by Bio-Ship; why do you ask?"_ the team leader questioned.

"It's Dannie." Robin answered. "The Joker figured out her connection to me and kidnapped her and then took her to Sarajevo, where he proceeded to beat her to a bloody pulp. Her pulse is weak, but it's there. She needs immediate medical attention."

_"We're on our way."_ Aqualad promised.

Hanging up his com, Dick noticed Dannie shivering and took his cape off, draping it over his girlfriend. He then frowned. Dannie hadn't been bothered by cold ever since she discovered her cryokinesis. The Bio-Ship descended, and Wally, Miss Martian, Aqualad and Artemis emerge from it running towards the Boy Wonder.

Miss Martian gasped at how heavily injured her friend was as Wally, Artemis and Kaldur began looking her over. Once all of her injuries had been treated, Kaldur had M'gann run a psychic evaluation. The Martian's eyes glowed white for a moment before they turned back to their usual color, and she turned to Robin. "She... After the situation with Dash Baxter, she built a fail-safe for herself in the event of extreme pain. She... She's in a self induced coma."

Dick's eyes watered. A coma. A freaking self induced coma was her defense against extreme pain.

* * *

Dick paced back and forth outside the med bay. Not long after they'd gotten Dannie onto the Bio-Ship, she'd begun to pale considerably from the loss of blood. To say that he was worried was an enormous understatement. He was utterly terrified. He hadn't been this terrified since he made that stupid wish and almost lost the halfa for good.

"Dick," Batman murmured. He stepped towards his ward, placing a comforting hand on the masked teen's shoulder. "You should take a seat."

Dick brushed his mentor off, not bothering with a cheeky response. He hadn't spoken with anyone since Dannie had been taken from his arms and rushed to the medical bay. For that matter of fact, the Boy Wonder hadn't even bothered changing out of his uniform yet. He was scared to death**(AN: Poor choice of words; Robin just broke down into tears)** that if he left for even a second, his girlfriend was going to die. He couldn't leave; not while she was still currently in critical condition.

Dick felt as though this was some incredibly screwed up dream-No-Nightmare. Just hours ago, he'd returned to her apartment with the intention to give her a promise ring to show how much he cared about her, but now... now he could very well lose her, and it was tearing him apart from the inside out.

_That should be me,_ he thought as he watched various trusted doctors work to save Dannie's life. So far, everything seemed to be going well, but Dick remembered his girlfriend's words from when they saved the League back on the Watchtower easily: _The odds are never in my favor Dick; remember that_. It was true; things never seemed to go right for the ghost girl, and either way, things tended to go very, _very_ wrong in the hero life.

Artemis sat next to Wally, head resting on the speedster's shoulder. Artemis had been preventing herself from crying for hours, but now, she finally allowed tears to fall. Her cousin could very well be _dying_! How could she be so heartless as to not cry over the raven?! When the tears finally stopped, she was glad, but the pain was still there, ripping her heart into tiny, itty bitty pieces. This whole situation had reminded her that no matter how indestructible Dannie seemed at times, she was still very, _very_ fragile at times.

A sob wracked the blonde's body as she remembered the lifeless expression on on Dannie's comatose face as Robin carried her from the Bio-Ship to the medical bay, going as fast as possible without worsening the raven's injuries. She look more like a mangled piece of green meat wearing torn up clothes than a person. Artemis couldn't stand the thought that her she might lose her cousin, and best friend growing up. It had been bad when Dannie got 'sick' thanks to the Parasite, it had been worse when the halfa was shot in the abdomen with an ectoranium bullet, but this was different. Artemis _lived_ in Gotham city her whole life, whereas dannie had only been in the crime-ridden city for a little under a year. The archer knew that the Joker was merciless, and cruel, and she'd seen the results of his madness spread all across her cousin's limp, seemingly lifeless body. She was heartbroken.

"How is she?" Artemis looked up to see that Captain Marvel had walked in, albeit as Billy Batson.

Rocket shook her head and wiped a stray tear. "B-Bad, and she seems to be g-getting worse." she responded. Dick tensed up, teeth clenched so badly that he would no doubt have a terrible toothache later. Billy just nodded as he gazed around at the solemn faces of the team; Dannie's second family.

M'gann clung to Superboy desperately as sobs wracked the Martian's body, similar to when Captain Marvel comforted her after the exercise, but far worse. Roy was leaning against the wall, looking at the ground. He'd once been convinced that Dannie was the mole(Which she had been, even though it was only to Vlad), and she'd risked her life to keep Robin's identity hidden.

Wolf was curled up between the feet of Superboy and Private Atom. The energy powered teen continually reassured his magical(Pun intended)girlfriend that Dannie was strong, and that she'd most likely pull through, but he secretly had doubts. Aqualad was leaning against a wall, opposite to Roy, and hugging Snow to try and comfort the brunette. He secretly had doubts as well, and knowing that his voice would betray him if he spoke, he hummed an Atlantean lullaby to try and ease his girlfriend.

Dannie's Aunt and friends from Gotham Academy, Paula, Mayla, JM, and Sarah, were even in the room after being granted access by Batman. The other Gotham Academy girls had learned of Dannie's identity shortly after she returned from the Tower of Fate, and until now, they'd never realized the sad truth; Dannie was _not_ as invincible as she so often seemed. Paula sat in her wheelchair as far from the med bay as Artemis would allowed. The Asian woman had no words that would come out without sobbing. She simply felt _guilty_. She had allowed her niece, the closest thing she had to a third daughter, to willingly live on her own in _Gotham_ of all places. Paula should've made the girl stay with her, or live in Amity Park. She should've stuck with her decision to kee)p the halfa with her all that time ago, and _not_ let Black Canary, Batman and Artemis change her mind.

Because of that, she was now losing her niece.

* * *

Hours later, Dick was sitting next to Dannie, holding her hand. He sighed. She had always been a bit pale, at least in ghost form, but she was so pale now that her tanned skin was a normal shade, almost similar to Zatanna's. The doctors, after having to perform an emergency liver transplant, confirmed it; Dannie's coma was for a fact self induced, and they weren't sure when she'd wake up.

Dick sighed, absentmindedly running a hand through Dannie's raven locks. The heart monitor beeped consistently, reminding Dick that she wasn't dead; he hadn't lost the person who brought light into his life. The Boy Wonder shook his head, causing tears to splash onto the ground, adding to the already existing puddle of them. Dannie looked(Pun not intended) half dead. It didn't help that a tube had been pushed down the halfa's throat, one that was designed to help her breathe better.

Dick began to sob once more, but he'd been crying for so long that his eyes wouldn't produce tears anymore. The only time in his life that he ever remembered crying for this long was when his family had left for the Ghost Zone.

Bringing the halfa's fragile hand to his lips, the acrobat pressed a soft kiss to the tender flesh. He set her hand back down, and took deep shaky breaths to try and clear the tears away. He only succeeded in breaking into another sob.

He looked to Dannie with tears in his eyes and said, "Dannie, please... Y-You have to wake up. I love you more than all the s-stars in the sky, a-and d-deeper than the s-sea." he drew in another breath as he said, "The top ten reasons that I love _you_. 10) You light up my world like nobody else can, 9) I love all of your little quirks, 8) You don't mind it when I abuse the English language; you actually think that I have a point, 7) we taught each other new languages, and opened each other's horizon's, 6) you gave me something to fight for beside my parents, 5) we're the perfect two, 4) we're like fire and rain, meaning that opposites attract and junk like that, 3) you remind me that I'm not alone, 2) you've kept my identity a secret, even when faced with the Clown Prince of Crime, and 1)... You make me feel complete. Dannie, plea-"

A shrill noise resounded through the room. Dick stopped breathing as he realized what the noise was. He whipped around, eyes growing to the size of saucers as he watched the heart monitor flat-line.

This couldn't be happening; it just couldn't.

"No, no, no." he breathed. Before the Boy Wonder could do anything else, doctors swarmed in as Aqualad and Superboy dragged the acrobat away kicking and screaming, his heart shattering at the sight before him.

Dannie's body jolted as the defibrillator zapped her chest, but there was no reaction. They tried it again three more times before they were forced to stop; her body wouldn't be able to handle any more electricity. There was nothing they could do. Dannie was gone.

His body not being able to process this fact, Dick broke free of the Atlantean and Kryptonian, and fell to the ground curling into a ball as more sobs racked his body. He was so upset, he almost felt as though this had to be a horrible nightmare. He was even feeling the strange sensation of waking up.

* * *

Dick jolted awake to see Dannie sitting in a chair next to the bed that he was in, dry, sticky tears covering his face.

She jumped up and pushed him back down. "Calm down Dick, everything is okay!"

He paused, taking in the sight before him. Dannie was at his bedside, tan skin present, perfectly fine other than the cast on her left arm.

"N-No!" he sobbed, scooting off of the bed and then across the floor the the corner of the room. "Y-You died! I w-watched y-you d-die; y-your h-heart s-stopped!"

She pressed a hand to his face. "I'm still here Wonder Bread; I promise. I am very much real."

"H-How?" he stuttered.

"Try to remember." She begged. "Batman sent us on a mission in Gotham to chase down Scarecrow while he stopped all the other loonies from getting out of Arkham. On the Bio-Ship, you briefed us all on how Scarecrow worked, what his Fear Gas does; etcetera. You also told me about the wish you made, and you'd die before you let anything like that happen again. While we were fighting Scarecrow, you noticed that the warehouse, which was where the psychotic little crop defender had been hiding, was filling up with Fear Gas. Everyone else had their re-breathers, but mine had gotten smashed during the fight. You gave me yours, and after beating the snot out of Scarecrow, we brought you back to Mount Justice so that you could be treated with the antidote. You've been thrashing around like a dead fish for the past four hours. This nightmare of yours... it was me dying?"

"Right after the Joker had beaten you to a bloody pulp." Dick sobbed. Dannie put her arms around him and rubbed his back as he put his arms around her as well. She felt so _real_. He wanted to believe it was her, he really did, but he was having a hard time doing so. He saw her _die_. Twice! How was he supposed to cope with that?

"A-Are you okay?" he asked. He knew how horrible Scarecrow could be, and he didn't want Dannie getting hurt, especially by one of his villains.

She cracked a dry smile. "Got slammed into a support beam and broke my arm, but otherwise, I'm okay."

He strengthened his grip around her. "G-Good. I d-don't want to lose you."

"You won't; I promise." she assured him. He soon felt tiny wet droplets hit his shoulder. He looked at Dannie's face to see tears streaming down her face.

"You're crying." he whispered.

She laughed dryly. "So I am. Look at me. It was you under the influence of the Fear Gas, not me, yet I'm crying like a little baby."

"It's okay to cry sometimes." he promised. "My question is _why_ are you crying?"

Dannie broke down sobbing. "B-Bruce said that we might've administered the c-cure too long after you'd been infected. I... I was scared out of my mind th-that you were g-going to b-be stuck in Scarecrow's d-demented little Fear World for g-good."

"Not going to happen; I'm too stubborn for that." he promised. He decided to change the subject.

He took in her scent, noting that she no longer smelled like lavender. "You smell like apples."

She chuckled. He was finally acting like himself again. "I'm trying a new shampoo."

"Well don't change it; you smell good." he said cradling his girlfriend against his chest. He ran a hand through her hair continuously. She was _real_. She was _here_. Most importantly, she was _alive._

He nearly broke down into sobs again, but seeing his girlfriend alive and well prevented that. He was just happy that she was okay... And that he wouldn't have to get a lecture from Bruce for putting the Joker in a body cast. He took in all of her features: Her raven colored hair, her deep blue eyes, her cold, but not too cold, sunkissed skin, and her beautiful smile. That was one of the things he loved most about Dannie; her smile. Whenever things seemed bleak, and dark, her smile seemed to chase the darkness away, at least for him.

"You smell like mint." she informed.

"I'm trying a new toothpaste right now." he replied

"Don't change it." she whispered.

He finally cracked a smile. Then he remembered something. "What happened to Scarecrow?"

Dannie grinned mischievously. "Let's just say that it's going to be a long, _long_ time before he can try breaking out of Arkham again; poor guy's going to be stuck in a full body cast for six months."

Dick's eyes widened. "How... do I even want to know what happened?"

"Probably not."

"Now I'm worried about what happened."

"Let's just say that Wally and I got a bit carried away, and Cujo decided that Scarecrow looked like a chew toy."

"...You scare me sometimes Dannie."

* * *

**Wow. This is the longest chapter I've written for this so far! I am very pleased with myself.**

**So um... Please don't kill me; Dannie already wants to do that.**

**Dannie: You promised you won't do anything with me that involved death again for a while!**

**Me: I lied! I had my fingers crossed, so it doesn't count!**

**Dannie: You little*sees the look that Alfred is giving her* word that I'd rather not say in front of Alfred to avoid getting my butt handed to me by him!**

**Me: Alfred to the rescue! I'd say sorry, except that I'm not. And Dannie, that was Dick experiencing Fear Gas; it doesn't count as you doing anything involved with death.**

**Dannie:*grumbles* Fine. But I'm not the one you have to worry about as far as hurting Dick.**

**Me: Who then?*Raises eyebrow***

**Dannie: *Smirks* Jason, Alfred, Bruce, Wally, Tim, and of course, Damian.**

**Me:*Pales and notices the murderous looks on the faces of Alfred, Jason, Tim, Damian, Bruce and Wally* Holy karp. *Slams the door, bolts the door, and nails boards over the door* That should at least hold them off. If I'm not dead by the time that they're done with me, I'll try to update soon.**

**Signing off(Again, hopefully not for the last time),**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


	7. Humor

**Mount Justice**

Zatanna and Private Atom are making out when suddenly, a golden fist hits the energy user square in the jaw, knocking him unconscious. When asked why he did what he did by Superman, he simply answered, "There are some things even _I_ cannot fight against, and this was one of them."

"And what is it exactly?" the Man of Steel questioned.

"Zatara being an overprotective father."

* * *

**Bludhaven**

Dannie and Dick both groggily awoke to footsteps coming from the kitchen. Dannie tossed on a jacket, as the apartment was cold and Dick had refused to get up and turn up the thermostat, before following Dick out of the room and towards the kitchen, wielding the Fenton Anti-Creep Stick(Dannie: It's just a baseball bat with my last name on it. Me: *Turns bright red* Shut up.).

Seeing a figure Dick attempted to knock him off of his feet, but failed, so Dannie hit the figure over the head while Danielle, who woke up, came to the kitchen and saw the figure as well, froze his hands and feet together with her newly developed ice powers.

Turning the lights on, Dick facepalmed as Danielle began busting up with laughter, and Dannie shook her head. "Dick, Danielle, didn't we tell Wally to stop breaking in late at night for this _exact_ reason?"

* * *

**Hollywood**

Kaldur's breathe tickled against Snow's face as he leaned in for a kiss, receiving one before he looked away sadly. "Tula is gone. One of my best friends is dead because I could not save her."

Snow turned her lover's face towards her own. "It was a mission Kaldur; Tula... she knew the risks. The important thing is that she died a hero, and nothing will ever change that. She was always a hero at heart."

Kaldur was quiet. He began tracing a long scar that was across the brunette's middle, and spread a long ways upward before ending at her left breast. Snow shivered. It wasn't like Kaldur to trace on of her scars. "This is not the first time that I have failed someone which I truly cared for Snow. I should have been able to save you; prevent you from losing the mobility of your legs, and gaining such terrible scars."

Snow put her arms around Kaldur's neck. "I'm sure that Robin always says similar things to Dannie, and that like me, she says that it isn't his fault, or yours for that matter of fact. Me losing my legs and getting scarred in a way that means no more bikinis is not your fault Kaldur. If anyone is to blame, it's fruitloop; he made Fenton Works blow up."

Kaldur smiled at his girlfriend. "I feel a little better Snow. Thank you."

"Anytime Nemo."

* * *

**Gotham Academy**

"WHOSE BRIGHT IDEA WAS IT TO CALL MR. LANCER AN OLD MAN?!" Sarah screamed as she, Dannie, Mayla and JM ran away from the teacher in question.

"YOURS GENIUS!" Dannie replied.

"OH YES DANNIE, BECAUSE CALLING HIM AN OLD SOT IS _SO_ MUCH BETTER!" Mayla shouted sarcastically.

"OH, SHUT UP MAYS!" Sarah and and Dannie said in unison.

"CAN WE PLEASE STOP PLACING BLAME AND START THINKING OF A PLACE TO HIDE FROM LANCER?!" the normally calm Jordyn Mackenzie exclaimed.

"SORRY!" the other four shouted sheepishly.

They arrived in the gym, and the each hid themselves in a locker. Lancer looked around angrily as he came in before leaving, believing that the four girls he was chasing weren't here.

Dannie phased out of the locker she was in before helping Mayla, Sarah, and JM out of their metal prisons.

"We've escaped the dreaded killer English teacher!" Dannie exclaimed excitedly, fist pumping.

"We wouldn't have been in that mess if you hadn't called Lancer an old sot!" Sarah shouted angrily.

"Excuse me?!" the halfa turned to her blonde friend. "Which one us called Lancer an old man?!"

As their friends launched into a very loud argument, JM looked to Mayla and said, "Do you think we should tell them that the only reason Lancer was after us was because for the fifth time in a row, our history project is a week late?"

"They'll figure it out on their own... Eventually."

* * *

**So yeah, I thought I needed an entire chapter of almost nothing but humor to make up for all the angst, so this chapter was born.**

**Signing off,**

**-MckennaTennyson-Harper12**


End file.
